


Body and Soul

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”





	

Azriel and Mor were standing on the balcony of her private quarters, the cool marble kissing her bare feet. They had been spending more time together after the war, deciding that they had both waited too long to admit their feelings to each other, especially after the cruelty and devastation that fell upon their world after Hybern. They were taking things slow in their relationship, but much too slow for Morrigan’s taste. Azriel was still his usual reserved self, but she was determined to change that.

 

The warm breeze ruffled her golden curls, wisps of stray hair floating in front of her face. Her hand reached up to tuck the rebellious strands behind her ear when a scarred and mangled hand covered hers. Azriel’s fingers brushed against the shell of her ear as he pushed the hair away from her face. His deep hazel eyes traveled over her face, and those eyes flickered between her own eyes and lips. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Azriel watched the quick movement as his eyes turned dark and his breathing quickened.

 

Mor gathered her courage before saying, “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

 

Azriel sucked in a sharp breath, and the gnarled hands that were still tangled in her hair shook slightly.

 

A smirk pulled at her lips. Stepping forward, she pressed a light kiss to his throat, his muscles tensing almost imperceptibly. “Relax,” she whispered against his neck, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin.

 

Mor sensed his shadows curl around them, softly brushing against her body. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his hands wrap around her slim waist, fingers rubbing gentle circles against the sliver of bare skin peeking out from beneath her shirt. His strong body leaned in closer, backing her into the wall of the balcony. Azriel leaned into her, every hard inch of him pressed against her soft curves. “Who said it had to be a bed?” he said, voice deep and husky, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin.

 

Her eyes flickered up to meet his and she saw the pure hunger there – hunger for her. Her arms slipped around his neck, tugging him further into her body, and pressed her lips against his. Their lips slid over each other’s; mouths opening, teeth nipping, tongues soothing. Mor’s mouth opened wider as Azriel’s tongue curled over her lips and licked the roof of her mouth.

 

Her chest shook with each gasp. Her hands dug into the soft locks of his hair, pulling, and scratching his scalp. He groaned into her mouth.

 

His hands slid down her waist to cup her backside before he lifted her up and wrapped her long legs around him, the impressive length of him hardening against her thigh. She released a breathy sigh before placing bruising kisses to his throat.

 

Azriel walked them into her bedroom, carefully stepping around pieces of furniture, and closed the balcony doors with his foot. Morrigan’s lips crashed against his as he laid her on the plush bed, the soft sheets curling around her body. His strong and muscular form pressed into her, his legs tangling with hers. Azriel pushed aside the sleeves of her blouse and his lips traveled down her neck, past her shoulders, along her collarbones, and to the swell of her breasts. His fingers continued to skim over the fabric until she was bare from the waist up. 

 

Mor had always been confident and proud of her body. She was beautiful. But being half naked before the man she loved –- and had loved for centuries – was slightly daunting. Her arms started to curl around her chest when Azriel’s hands stopped her. Her breath froze in her lungs as his head descended to her breasts, and his tongue darted out to lick one, his hand grasping the other. His calloused thumb swirled around the tip, causing a shudder to travel through her body.

 

The love he put into each kiss, caress, and touch showed Mor just how much he adored her -– both body and soul.

 

They rid each other of clothing, fabric flying across the room, piling up on her floor, until there was nothing but skin on skin – heart to heart, and soul to soul.

 

And when Azriel pushed into her for the first time, she thought, _This is what it’s supposed to feel like._ Her body responded to his, rising up to meet his hips, greedy for every touch.

 

The first time she had been with a male was when she was desperate to save her life, to escape her cruel father. But that moment with Cassian hadn’t been very enjoyable – nothing like how it should be, nothing magical. She didn’t love him, and he didn’t love her; they were both young, and simply committing to an act that would hopefully save her from the hard traditions of her family.

 

But _this._ Thiswith Azriel, the male she loved more than anything, and who loved her deeply in return. His body thrust into her once more, filling her with every inch of him, making her feel desired, respected, adored. Feelings she had never had during previous encounters with other males in her past. Nothing compared to this feeling and emotional connection she had with Azriel.

 

“I love you,” she gasped. Her slender hands slid down his back, curling around the velvety surface of his wings. She felt a shudder go through him, feeling it in her core where they were connected. Mor released a soft moan and his mouth swallowed the sound, his teeth nipping at her lips.

 

His hips pushed into her one last time before they both felt their release, his deep groan rumbling in her chest, the warmth of him spilling inside her. She wrapped her arms around him as he placed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “I love you, Morrigan,” he whispered. 

 

And she knew that she had finally found happiness – found happiness in Azriel, the man she had been waiting for. The man who truly loved, loved more deeply than anyone. And that was what she needed in her life: someone who loved her and respected her, who wasn’t shy or careful with her. Someone to understand every piece of her, every memory. She smiled and kissed his shoulder. _Thank you,_ she thought. And as if in a silent answer, his scarred hands grasped hers.

 


End file.
